godrafandomcom-20200214-history
Godra: Remastered Version
Hello everyone! BubblyBuizel here~ I really enjoyed Pokemon Godra so a few months ago I started working on a remastered version of the game! I upgraded the graphics to the DS Diamond and Pearl Style and also with Luka SJ's Elite Battle System. The later half of East Godra is also finished. You can also go to the other region and battle the first few gyms after you defeat the Elite Four. I added new jobs in East Godra (while also adding to old ones) and added some cool things to West Godra as well. Pokemon up to Generation 7 are included, bringing the total number of possible starter Pokemon up to a whopping 216! Here's the download link (Remember to unzip the file): Godra Remastered Download If you have any suggestions or if you spot any bugs, just post it in the comments below! Changes as of Version 1.0 *Fixed Mega Tower exit gli *Added additional quest to Nursing Career *Added a different map for berry farm to help with lagging in Lake Omoth *Fixed Rotom and Route 16 Inn Event and added perks to buying the inn *Finished the trainers for the Battle 102 Class in East Godra *Added new trainers to Holly Forest, Route 14/15, Azola Mines, Route 24, Paret City Gym, Route 22, Route 23,The Frozen North, and many other places *Added to East Godra TM53(Route 24),TM30(Route 24),TM35(Route 22),TM60(Route 22),TM07(Frozen North), TM24(Frozen North),TM02(Frozen North Cave),TM29(Frozen North Cave),TM71(Frozen North Cave) TM40(Route20),TM11(Route21),TM84(Azola City),TM70(Abandoned Mine),TM99(E'qui),TM81(E'qui Forest),TM96(E'qui Forest) *Updated (MOST) trainer sprites to HGSS/BW Style *Increase level curve in later half of East Godra (Now that there are actual trainers you can grind with) *Fixed bug where stairs and most tiles in Frozen North Cave were unwalkable (You can go to E'qui now!!!) *Added two new events to Holly City to help guide player *Hiker in Azola Mines now gives TM71 instead of HMO4, because f*ck puzzles *Added Pokemon Contest to Paret City, along with new job: Contest Coordinator! *Added a Pokemon Farm to Willow City, along with new job: Pokemon Farmer/Rancher! *Added new starters fro Generations 6 and 7! Now there are a total of 216 possible Starters! Link to excel spreadsheet of starter choices *Fixed game breaking bug in Shadowfell where you could loose your Green Card twice, being unable to leave the city *You can now catch legendary Pokemon Shaymin and Virizion in the new area E'qui Forest! *Added Cobalion to Ivos Range and Terrakion to Route 14 Cave *Added Azelf to Route 12 and Mesprit to Vespore Lake *Added Regigigas to Vespore Lake Cave! *East Godra now has honey trees! You'll learn more about them in Cedar Town. *Expanded on the Ivos Range, adding Cobalion and Heatran *Added Moltres to Route 25 *Can catch Manaphy on the Nursing Career Path in East Godra! *Can catch Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus on the Trainer Coalition Career Path in East Godra! Bugs I'm relatively new to RPG Maker, so there's bound to be a few bugs in this version. I also haven't finished a good portion of some of the remake. I'll keep track of any bugs people find and add them here until I am able to fix them. Please comment or direct message me (BubblyBuizel) any find! * I just realized that in Cedar Town, I accidentally left a Venasaur that teleports you to Paret City. I was using that to help with testing purposes and forgot to remove it, so just avoid talking to it. I'll remove it later. FIXED * The door to your room in Sampson Hall leads to Professor Oak's classroom. FIXED * Exiting a room inside Liberty Hall gets you stuck inside the door frame and unable to move. FIXED Credits A significant portion of the content in this remake is created by talented artists. I'm trying to remember the full list of people to credit because I lost the document I had with the names on it. If you see anything that looks like someone's creation that you know, please let me know so that I can credit them properly! *lordindy for Ash HGSS Sprites *Geothern1683 for the Pokemon Rangers Guardian Signs BW2 style remix *KKCody for Team Rocket Encounter theme *bauerklos music for Route 201 Remix *luckygirl88 for trainer leaf sprites *Luka SJ for Elite Battle System *and of course GregWilder for the first Version of Pokémon Godra Version